


Dwayne "The Long Exposure" Johnson

by H00D1N1



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, dramatic recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: This man comes up and slap ur bf ass... what do





	Dwayne "The Long Exposure" Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet ---> https://twitter.com/marsoids/status/1025456803545399296

JoBas and Mitch were minded their own beeswax when suddenly the rugged, sweaty visage of Dwayne the Rock hard Johnson rounded the corner. He extended his biggest of hands and slapped JoBas's sweet, tender ass. Mitch hollared,  _"HEY MR ROCK WHAT THE FUCL!!!!!!"_ Rock Hard Johnson turned around, eyebrows raised, as if challenging Mitch to do something about this. Mitch wound his hand and gave Dwayne's rock hard ass a good smack. Rock Hard Johnson turned around, and stared deep into Mitch's eyes... no, his SOUL. Mitch stared back lovingly. 

 

_"Ay, spots, sorry but my ass is his now."_ Mitch told JoBas, as he linked arms with his new love- Dwaymne the Rock Johnson Hard. Jobas cried, angry at how mitch could abandon him. But fear not, for Rock had a plan.  _"How about.... we're all poly and love eachother?????? we can love three ass."_ Jobas weeped and accepted the offer. Dean tried to show up but Dwayne the rOCk killed him and we never saw Dean again. 


End file.
